Consumers use an auction based system to bid and offer for goods of value. Such auction or exchange based system can include an auction based online shopping site, an online ticket booking system, electronic market, or any trading exchange.
Individual investors and traders buy or sell securities (such as stocks and bonds), foreign exchange, and other financial derivative products over an electronic trading platform. The electronic trading platforms such as NASDAQ, NYSE Arca, Globex, London Stock Exchange, BATS, Chi-X Europe, TradeWeb, ICAP, and Chicago's Board of Trade, provide virtual marketplaces comprising an information technology infrastructure for buyers and sellers to bid over financial instruments. A trader submits a bid to the electronic trading platform via an electronic terminal such as a personal computer user interface; and the electronic trading platform transmits real-time asking and bidding information that reflects pricing information of a financial instrument via a communication network to computer terminals of different trading entities.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.